Truth or Dare Percy Jackson Style
by Wolfqueen101
Summary: Percy is bored at camp. The Stolls invites him for a game of truth or dare. What will happen? I'm bad at writing summaries so read to find out. *My username was once HunterofArtemis342*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Truth or Dare Percy Jackson style!**

**Okay, this is amateur accepted, oh right, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy jackson related. Uncle Rick does. I don't own Taser neither.**

**Percy POV**

I had just finished swordfighting and I was bored, very bored. Then, the Stoll brothers came over. "Hey, we were about to play Truth or Dare, do you want to join in?" Travis(or was it Connor?) asked. Well, I had nothing to do so I said "Sure." Little did I know what was going to happen.

I walked into the Zeus cabin, and saw the 'we' the Stolls had said. Annabeth, Grover, Juniper,

Thalia, Clarrise, Chris, Nico, Leo, Piper and... Jason, Frank and Hazel were sitting in a circle toghether. " When did you guys get here?" I asked pointing to Thalia and the Roman campers. **( A/N Do you call them that?) **" Well, Lady Artemis gave us a week off, so here I am." Thalia said. "Reyna gave us a week off too, so we came here." said Jason. Okay. I could get that.

"Rules are this. No forfeiting any dares or said. " Who wants to go first?" he asked. "Me." said Chris. He looked around the room and said " Grover, Truth or Dare?"

**Grover POV**

Hmm... If I picked dare they would want me to eat meat, so I chose truth. " Truth." I said. "Have you ever killled a bug while playing your reed pipes?" Chris asked. Oh gods, how did he know that? "Yes." I bleated-whispered. "Oh my gods, Grover. I didn't know you were so bad at playing!" gasped Juniper. "It was an accident! I accidently stepped on it while playing the reed pipes!" I said, trying to defend myself.

"Anyway, its my turn to pick someone." I said. I looked around the room. "Perrrccy, Truth or dare?" I bleated. "Dare!" he said. "I dare you to eat a fish." I said, grinning. "Wow, I can't believe you dared me to do that. You are very evil for a goat." muttered Percy. "Hey, I hearrrd that! Go get the fish already. Gods." I said annoyed. Then Percy walked out and I could hear him asking for fish. 3 minutes later, he came back with a plate with a fish on it.

He looked at it and took a bite. Then, he jumped up so fast he looked like he was tasered. He ran out so fast he kicked some dust off the ground. No need to wonder where he went. Probably going to throw up.

-Eight raining tacos later...(lol jk)-

**Percy POV**

Gah... That was terrible. I went back in the Zeus Cabin and sat down. Everyone was looking at me. Oh yeah, its my turn. "Nico, truth or dare?" I asked him. " Dare." he said. " I dare you to

go to the Underworld, and tell Hades that he needs to give Cerberus red rubber balls and play with him." I said. He(if possible) paled . "Oh, and someone go and check whether he does it."I

added. " I will." said Travis.

**Nico POV**

Aggh! Now Dad would ground me or something! Why did I choose dare anyway! Oh well. I can't forfeit. I shadow-travelled me and Travis to the Underworld. Travis had a video camera in hand. He followed me to the throne room. When I reached it and opened the door, Travis hid behind a rock lightning quick. Grr. He's not doing the dare or something.

"Hey Dad?" I asked. "What is it again, Nico?" he grumbled. "Can you go and get a red rubber ball, and play with Cerberus with it." I said. Then, he rised and yelled " Who told you to do this?". I quickly grabbed Travis and shadow-travelled away.

**Phew! Finally done with this! Hate it? Like it? Review plz. Review, Review and Review!**

**This is interactive, so put in your dares and truths in the reviews or something. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This chapter is pretty funny, and yes, I apologize for making such a short chapter. This will be longer, ok? Or not ok? Meh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson related. All rights goes to Uncle Rick.**

**Anything else in this chapter is not owned by me.**

**Nico POV**

After I shadow-travelled back to the Zeus Cabin, I vowed I would get revenge. "Percy! Truth or Dare?"I yelled. "Dare!" He yelled back. "I dare you to braid Blackjack's mane like My Little Pony!" I yelled.**(lots of yelling lol)** "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Nope. Zero. Zilch. Nada."I smirked. He went outside. Connor had a video camera in his hand, narrating.

"And now, The Hero of Olympus meets his doom...by a pegasus!" Connor narrated. "Shut up, Connor!" Percy yelled. Everyone watched as he grabbed some ribbons from the Aphrodite Cabin.

**Percy POV**

Now Blackjack will hate me. As I reached the stables, I looked for Blackjack.

"_Yo, Boss! Are you going somewhere?"_

"Blackjack, I told you not to call me boss." I said.

"_Whatever, man. What are you doing with those ribbons... never!"_

"This was a dare, Blackjack." I said.

"_Holy horse feed! This is not a good idea, boss. Why am I dragged into this again?"_

"You can tell a certain Son of Hades that." I pointed to Nico.

"_Never! He smells of dead people!"_

"Let's just make it quick, okay?" I asked. When I tried to braid his mane, he kicked backwards into me and ran away. Oww. I headed back to the Zeus Cabin clutching my stomach. "Nico, truth or dare?"I gritted my teeth. "Dare." he said trying not to laugh. "I dare you to sing Discord by The Living Tombstones outside while the Stolls upload it on Youtube. I tried not to laugh at his horror.

"Fine. Let me do this quickly. He went Stolls got a video camera, a laptop and a put the microphone on and sang:

"_I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear__  
__someone else is pulling at the strings__  
__Something terrible is going down through the entire town__  
__wreaking anarchy and all it brings_

_I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all  
I curse the name, the one behind it all..._

_Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon  
And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon  
Discord, whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away?_

_Discord, are we your prey alone,  
Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it anymore  
So take your tyranny away!_

(Timeskip to end of song)

Oh my gods! That was hilarious! Nico sounded like those soprano people! **(A/N I don't know whether they sound bad or not, it was the first sound that I thought of.) ** It had been uploaded on youtube.

"Connor, truth or dare?" snapped Nico. "Dare!" yelled Connor. "Okay, everyone. Follow me." said Nico.

**Connor POV**

What would Death Breath do? I followed him to the forest. "Okay, Connor. Climb that tree." said Nico. It was pretty tall, tall enough to build a treehouse. I climbed it and said "That's it?"

"Not yet."said Nico. "Okay, three of the heaviest people here, please hold on to that branch." Nico pointed to a big branch on the side of the tree. Chris, Frank and Jason held on to the branch. The tree tilted so much it could touch the ground.

"Okay, guys. Let go at the same time." said Nico. They lat go and WHOOSH! The tree snapped straight up and I was flying through the air like a slingshot. Someone let out a very girly scream. I am ashamed to say, that it was me. Luckily, I held on to a random branch and climbed down the equally random tree.

"Were you trying to kill me!?" I yelled when I reached the group. "The world would be better. A Connor Stoll-free tomorrow. Also, I'll get your Xbox."said walked back.

**OMFG! 2 pages! 2 pages! This is the longest I've written. Review! Review! Review some dares or truth below! Its that easy. Ok, now I will not upload till I get at least 5 reviews. Ciao!**


	3. Bunch of randomness

**And here is the long-awaited chapter of Truth or Dare! Thank you to hazelcrimsonroses, seawidom'sgirl, Cheese Enchilada (guest), and shadoweater22 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I own PJO and HOO, would I waste time writing disclaimers?**

* * *

**3rd person's POV**

Back in the Zeus Cabin, an Iris-message was waiting for them. It was Reyna, telling Jason, Frank and Hazel to come back.

"Bummer." grumbled Percy.

"Sorry guys, but we got to go," said Hazel, "Nico, can you shadow travel us to Camp Jupiter?"

"Sure," said Nico, "Hold hands, everyone." Jason, Frank, Hazel and Nico held hands, and boom, they were at Camp Jupiter.

"Anyway, it's my turn to dare someone!" yelled Connor, and he looked around the room and looked straight at Grover.

"Grover, truth or dare?"

"Dare." came the answer.

"I dare you to cut up a tree!" **(A/N thanks to Cheese Enchilada for the dare! Sorry if I changed it a bit.)**

"What! No way! Can I pass?" shrieked Grover, who was in mass panic.

"Fine, but you must say 'Oh my Pan' at the start of every sentence you say until the end of the game!" Yelled Connor.

"Oh my Pan, thank goodness." said Grover. He looked around the room and looked at Chris.

"Oh my Pan, Chris, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Oh my Pan, I dare you to jump in the lake with all your clothes on!"

"What! It's freezing in there! My clothes will be wet!" yelled Chris. He heard someone say '-15 celcius, to be exact.'

"Oh my Pan, Connor, get your video camera."

"Gladly. Now hurry up, Chris!" They all hurried outside to the lake. As Chris jumped in, Connor taped every second. Then there was a sound of 'Agghh!' as Chris resurfaced and swam to land.

"Gods, somebody get me a towel!" screamed Chris. Clarrise quickly went to the Zeus Cabin and came back with a towel. Chris dried himself and yelled:

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go to the Aphrodite Cabin for a makeover!"

**Piper POV**

What? I angrily got up and went to the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Guys, I need a makeover!" I said. They stared at me for a moment. Then Drew yelled

"Finally!"

Then I got blindfolded, and after some makeup, a few pairs of shoes, lots of hair washing, and finally picking out some clothes, Lacy told me not to look at the outfit while I changed. Humph. And when I came out, I was in a turquoise dress, grey leggings, combat boots, and a black jacket. The eyeliner really brought out my kaleidoscopic eyes. I'm really glad they didn't force me in those ridiculous mid-thigh shorts. That would be a disaster.

Then back at the Zeus Cabin, Leo said I wore the same things when him, Jason and I went to Mount Diablo. I shoved him.

"Anyway, Clarrise, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not afraid."

I whispered the dare in her ear and she nodded.

"Travis, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to pull the chocolate bunny prank on Katie again, and when she gets angry admit your undying love for her." Then everyone was silent and looked at Clarrise.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Clarrise?" said everyone except me and her.

"Piper dared me to dare him." she answered. The room was silent. Then...

"Piper, that was ingenious!"

"Awesome, Piper! Now my bro can finally stop trying to get Katie's attention and failing!"

Stuff like that. Untill Travis zeroed in on me.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I said. A dare from a Stoll was never good.

"Do you like Jason?"

* * *

**Muahahahahahahahah! Cliffy! The only way to continue this story is to review! *Sneezes***

**Sorry to tell you that I have a cold. Don't worry, nothing major. But my brain is kinda fuzzy, which includes _possible_ writer's block. So this chapter might be kinda lame, but it'll get better when my rusty gears start moving again.**


End file.
